1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a luminance correction system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology has developed, the importance of a display device, which is a connecting medium between a user and information, has increased. Accordingly, use of display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting display devices, has increased.
The display devices may include a display panel including pixels that emit light, a data driver for providing data signals to the display panel, and a scan driver for providing scan signals to the display panel.
The respective pixels receive the data signals transmitted from the data driver in response to the scan signals, and emit light with luminance corresponding to the respective data signals. However, a luminance variation among the pixels may occur due to characteristics of the respective pixels and a manufacturing process variation. Therefore, in order to provide a display device with uniform image quality, a method of adjusting the luminance by measuring the luminance of the respective pixels has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.